Theories to the death of Toto in Totodilia
Toto is one of the pet Totodiles in Totodilia. He is the only one who escaped his abusive owner, but was found murdered, with his collar snapped and hug tag burnt, and covered in deep claw or fang marks, in a forest later on in the story. These are the theories to who did it. Mack Mack is a likely choice due to his hatred of the species and brutal murders, but seems to be too obvious. The claw marks could be his. Won't explain too much due to it being obvious. Justin This was proposed by HowtoTF1 in his video, "THEORY - Guess Who Killed Toto?" He states that the first part of Justin's odd description in TUA3, claiming he will be turned into an "anti-Godzilla group leader" instead of a Quilava, is a clue: "Justin/Best724 (H) (A typical guy who knows Darmsy over the internet, joins the-" Is an anagram of: "Sadly sick Ben just hits, a guy who won my trap - he hot, even no rent is jitter" This basically means "Ben, a person who is sadly insane, just hits people, but the person who I am attempting to arrest is hot and even Justindile (who is brave but can't afford rent in the planned Goji's Blog 4) is jittering." This theory is often denied by hardcore Totodilia fans due to Justin being such a cool guy, but more casual fans like it and often use it if they don't believe the Mack theory is clever enough. Buddy This may sound weird - after all, why would one Totodilia victim kill another? - but humans often kill each other in both stories and real life, and in Goji's Blog 2 and 3 Mack (who is a Totodile TF Virus victim) kills other Totodiles. The theory states that: "Buddy is a gray, flaky blob of pure loving whose only goal in life is to hug and kiss an "Ownie." Toto is an independent and normal-looking Totodile who is a stereotypical blue, crocodile-like 'dile. He wants an "Ownie," but he refuses to hug or kiss his Ownie. Buddy, once in the same Totodilia facility as Toto, tells him he must either hug or kiss a Totodilia employee, or he will be killed. Toto, hating the concept of "loving tricks" and thinking they are for humans only, would rather die, so he ends up dead." However, this theory is often thought of as a way to get people to hate Buddy even more, as 95% percent of TUA Universe fans hate him, and they are trying to make the 5% that like him and wouldn't find a flaky kiss or wet hug from him think that maybe being his "Ownie" isn't a good thing and actually is risky. This is backed up by the fact that the username of the person who made the theory popular is named "BuddyMoreLikeBreaded," referring to turning Buddy into a piece of "Crispy Totodile Meat," a breaded piece of Totodile meat made from a bloated and deformed Totodile torso. However, the inventor of the theory is actually named "ILoveGodzillaaa9023" and Godzilla has nothing to do with hating on Buddy.